Yuffies ADD
by Eriko Akikuro
Summary: This is really a FinalFantasy unlimited/kingdomhearts drabble. Vincent makes a mistake when talking to Yuffie and ends up in a whirlwind of swords and Twix.


She walked into math class and saw him first, out of thirty teens she saw him. Bounding over to the couch she plopped herself down by Vincent snuggling up under his arm.

"Hello Yuffie." He says quietly while continuing reading. Yuffie giggles and snuggles closer as she looks up at the handsome vampire. Vincent sighs, sets his book aside, and looks at the girl in his lap. Raising an eyebrow while still managing to retain his uncaring façade he asks, "When did you move to my lap?" "Do you care?" responded a pouting Yuffie.

"Not really."

"When you set your book down." The Giggling ninja confesses.

"Your getting good."

"Yea I know."

Silence…..

"Sooooo anyway back to the reason why your interrupting my precious S.S.R. time by sitting in my lap."

Yuffie grinned. "Sorry I would have made the interruption more fun but I have gum in my mouth."

"Yes, and we mustn't subject the gum to the horrid air we breathe that would be a tragedy." Yuffie ignored him and continued her crazy fangirl grin. Vincent sighed again and let his complete attention be stolen.

"I have a plan." She whispered maniacly. "Cloud and Leon have somehow erased all files of their class scheduales from any computer that I could hack or get near to so…."

"So instead of sinking so low as to just follow them and trick them like a regular ninja _you _ have concocted some scheme to drag me into, almost get me killed by Cloud and\or Leon, and end up in me swearing this is the last time." Yuffie nodded silently and pouted that cute pout she has perfected by living with Cloud, Roxas, and Sora the majority of her life. You know, the one that you've oh so too recently given into.

*Another Vincent sigh later*

"Ok, so I'm thinking something along the lines of gum and that window over there." She points to the window in the far corner of the room. The only window in the room to be exact, the window poor, innocent Cloud Strife happens to sit one row and one seat back from. The one window that a certain Squal Leonhart walks by everyday for fencing class. Well, technically since the last time Leon fought a student and a teacher he beat the living shit out of them, he goes there to beat up on the heartless that still roam the edge of campus occasionally. Vincent could see the girls mind ticking.

"No"

"What?"

"No, I'll help you fix them up but not like that."

Yuffie grinned "Whatcha gonna trade me?"

Vincent moved the girl to the couch and stood. "Mrs. Lottman, Yuffies wandering classes "again."

"took you long enough to notice." She replied dryly. Vincent didn't answer. "Take her back to class please Mr. Lockheart." Vincent smoothly swept up his bag and book and strode out of class. Yuffie followed along chirping happily about home coming and how Vincent would just have to make her one of those pixistix, Mt. Dews. But not the big ones because those made Sora jealous, and on and on and on and on and off. The incessant chatter stopped as she walked face first into Vincent's very strong, very maroon chest. "Hello Vincent's shirt how are you today?" Vincent rolled his eyes as Yuffie continued. "I've never really had a chance to speak with you one on one. What's it like touching such amazing skin constantly?" A freshman walking by stared in disbelief until he caught Vincent's red glare. And then he tripped and ran off. "Yuffie." She was now playing with his shirt. "Yuffie"…still playing "YUFFIE!" he sounded angry when he was really only slightly irritated. She jumped and looked at him with scared eyes. "I'm sorry you just wouldn't listen."

"sorry," she said meekly "I didn't hear you."

"Yuffie, did you take your medicine today?"

'Uhoh' if possible the vampires face got even paler. The small ninja's face got shaky and angry.

"Yes!" she screamed indignantly. Her voice cracked audibly. "Yes, I did! It's not your business anyway!" She bolted off before he could say another word. He dropped his head in his hand as people started poking their heads out of the classes. Vincent felt a hand on his shoulder and was about to rip it off the owners wrist when he realized it was Axel. The redhead jerked his head down the hall opposite of Yuffies direction. Vincent barely noticed when Roxas joined them. He walked with his head down and when he finally looked up they were in front of the music room. They were halfway across the school and he hadn't noticed. Shutting the door behind them Axel walked into the recording area and flipped the lights on. Sitting down Vincent still couldn't face his friends.

"She kinda flipped then, huh?" Axel offered.

"I asked her about something that she doesn't like to acknowledge the existence of."

Axel nodded while Roxas looked completely befuddled. "You asked her about Yoai editors?"

Axel rolled his eyes and lifted the small blond into his lap while avoiding being poked in the eye with the wonderful spiky hair. "No, let me explain. We all know Yuffie has ADD. Its kinda an obvious factor in her personality but we don't all know that she takes medicine for school. She hates the medicine and only takes into because she needs it to concentrate for class. Well some of us forget that its only to help her with school and start to enjoy its calming effects on her."

Roxas gave Axel a pained expression. "Meduele la Cabeza."

Axel grinned. " I can kiss it better for you.

"Later." Roxas replied "Now explain that in English."

"Yuffie takes meds for ADD but doesn't like it. Vincent did a no-no by asking if she took them. Am I right?" Vincent nodded.

Roxas' eyes got wide. " ooooh. AWWWWW poor Vini." The small boy hugged the maroon man…..for a long time….

"Ehem jealous boyfriend. Red hair, red temper." Roxas pulled back from Vincent and turned to Axel, "ah shut up."

"Awww, I was expecting you to note my beautiful green eyes." Roxas rolled his eyes. When he turned back to Vincent he was gone. "What the…?"

"Good now I've got you to myself." Roxas squealed as Axel pulled him onto his lap so that Roxy was straddling him and had no chance to escape.

Vincent knew just where to find his distraught girlfriend. As he walked past a vending machine he dug into his pockets, bribery always helped.

"Jesus, Yuff. You've never fought this hard before. Im actually trying." Leon commented as the ninja girl struck a particularly good sideswipe. Yuffie didn't respond she just kept pounding away at her friend.

She smelled him before Leon saw him and she was up a tree before he entered the fencing grounds. Vincent nodded at Leon as he approached.

"She smelled you."

"I know Im forever branded with the scent of the undead."

Leon shrugged and stepped back to watch the proceedings.

"Yuffie?" Vincent called. A second later there was a sword at his throat. He rolled his eyes at her theatrics. With a sigh he held up a golden wrapped candy. "Ive got Twix." A fraction of a second later he was thinking ' I did had Twix' Yuffie was sitting on the track eating her candy Indian style. She gave him a look that said ' One minute '.

"Im sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. They help with school that's it. I don't want them to change who you are. The hyper-ness is one reason why I love you." Half the world stopped and gasped with Yuffie. She then did something she had never done before nor would she ever do again. She dropped her Twix. She quickly grabbed it up again and lept at her boyfriend. "Awww, I love you too." Leon rolled his eyes internally. Now where was Cloud? They had some things to get in order before they told Yuffie they had been dating for ages. Like getting life insurance and finishing out their wills.


End file.
